


Icy Voices in the Wind....  Ten Poinsettias.

by red_day_dawning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Post-War, Romance, h/c, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_day_dawning/pseuds/red_day_dawning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The frozen ice of the Ninth Circle of Hell is reserved for traitors.</i>  Harry and Severus both seek redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Voices in the Wind....  Ten Poinsettias.

**Author's Note:**

> JKR and associated companies own the HP characters and settings, no profit made, no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Warning/s: Character deaths; Mental disturbance/survivor’s guilt; Angst; Epilogue compliant save for an unfortunate death.
> 
> Written for Insanejournal's 2010 adventdrabbles. Prompts: frozen lake; poinsettia.

**Icy Voices in the Wind**

Harry wiped the snow off the frozen surface, peering through the ice. No sword lay in this lake. Ghostly forms appeared, shapes in frozen mist, forever trapped in the ice. His own personal ghosts. There was Sirius, falling backwards through the veil. His parents, eternally dancing, never alive. Snape, dying on a dusty shack floor, his last words forever silent.

Why were _they_ caught in this frozen hell? Harry had betrayed them all. With his reckless foolishness, with his very birth. With his preconceptions, his misjudgements, his lack of faith. Treachery for those he loved.

In the distance he could hear voices, Ginny and the children, their calls muted by stirring breezes. Icy voices in the wind whispered, “Trust me,” commanded hoarsely, “Look at me.” Harry obeyed.

~*~

 **Hope, Perhaps**

Treatments for pneumonia, bronchitis, depression, delusions, everything Severus could think of brewing after reading the article in The Prophet, were carefully unpacked.

“I’ll leave you to it then, Professor.”

“You may remain,” Severus said.

“No. We’re not together anymore, you know,” Ginny said, glancing up at Severus, curiosity in her eyes.

“So I read,” was the dry response.

As the door shut, Severus perched on the edge of the bed. “What were you thinking, you idiot boy?” Something long unfelt and never expressed stirred within him. Hope, perhaps. His hand trailing over messy dark hair, he whispered, “Look at me.”

~*~

 **A Sense of Affection**

Harry held the pot-plant in his hand, examining the red flowers closely. “What am I meant to do with this?”

Severus looked up from the book he was reading and shrugged.

“Am I meant to plant it in the garden? Watch it die in its pot? Struggle to keep it alive until next Christmas?” Harry glanced hopefully at Severus, “Is it any good as a potion ingredient?”

“It has no value whatsoever. As I understand it, _Euphorbia pulcherrima_ , commonly known as poinsettia, is given only as a gift when one has no idea what to give the recipient.”

“Who gave this to me?” Harry demanded indignantly. He read the card and blushed. “Oops. Er, thank you.”

“Its scarlet intensity adds colour to a world muted by winter, while demonstrating a sense of affection for the recipient,” Severus continued, his voice smooth and unruffled. With deliberation he raised his book and turned a page, feigning no further interest in Harry at all.

~*~

 **Ten Poinsettias**

“My poinsettia!” yelled Harry, reaching out to catch the plant as it tumbled off the table rocking next to his bed.

“Leave it,” Severus growled. “I’ll buy you another. I’ll buy you ten poinsettias.”

Ignoring him Harry stretched across the bed, lowering the plant to the floor. Severus leaned back against the bedhead, lazily stroking his prick, admiring Harry’s naked form; the sleek lines of Harry’s back, his pale curved buttocks.

Harry’s sinewy muscles tightened as he swung back, with a gasp he paused to stare at Severus’ thick cock, mesmerized by the movement of the slowly stroking hand.

“Snape... ”

“Stop!”

“Huh?” Harry blurted.

“It’s Severus, Harry. Not Snape, not anymore.”

“Severus,” Harry said softly, edging closer.

Pulling Harry against him, Severus maneuvered himself around until he lay beneath the young man, skin pressed to skin. They mouths met, their kisses a fierce play of tongues, lips and teeth. Severus stroked the length of Harry’s spine. Reaching down to cup firm, rounded buttocks, Severus exhaled a low “Fuck,” ghosting a finger along the valley of his arse.

Summoning lubricant from a hidden pocket in his bags, Severus thumbed open the vial. Glistening liquid pooled in the palm of one hand. Moistening his fingers he circled Harry’s arsehole, teasing and caressing until he could press deep inside.

“Now, Severus.”

Holding Harry poised above him, Severus’ cock twitched upwards to brush against the wrinkled skin of his arsehole. Breathing deeply, he grasped his prick to steady it as Harry slowly lowered himself. Gods, he wanted this. He wanted with an aching, burning _need_.

It felt good, better than he would have allowed himself to imagine, better than his dreams. The feel of _Harry_ around him, a blissful, tight warmth. He cried out as Harry raised and lowered himself. Exquisite pressure was building, easing, intensifying again. Mindless now, Severus pushed deeper, pumping up in short urgent thrusts.

Grunting, Severus thrust harder, lightning electrifying every nerve and cell. Surging upwards, caught in the orgasm still, Severus pumped Harry’s prick. Tightening his grip, Severus directed the stream of ejaculation against his own chest and throat, wet warmth spurting on his skin.

Wrapping his arms around Harry, Severus kissed him. They kissed until their heartbeats slowed. “Look at me,” Severus whispered, an entreaty, an absolution, a promise fulfilled.

Harry eyes darkened to deepest green as he met Severus’ gaze, and answered all unspoken questions with a heartfelt, “Yes.”

 

 _Post-script:_  
With a widening grin Harry added, “And you owe me ten poinsettias now, you promised, you know.”

~Fin~


End file.
